1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a curved display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device has been adopted as one flat panel display that is widely used. The liquid crystal display includes a display panel including two substrates respectively provided with electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates to display an image. However, since the display panel is not self-emissive, the liquid crystal display device includes a backlight unit to provide the display panel with light.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to the position of a light source thereof. In the edge-illumination type backlight unit, the light source is located adjacent to a side of the display panel, and in the direct-illumination type backlight unit, the light source is located at a rear of the display panel.
The edge-illumination type backlight unit is widely used more than the direct-illumination type backlight unit since the edge-illumination type backlight unit decreases an overall thickness of the liquid crystal display device. A local dimming method that controls brightness at a desired area of plural areas of the display panel has been researched and developed in order to reduce power consumption of the liquid crystal display device.